Fading Light and Dark
by misori
Summary: [Yami x Yuugi, usual fluff with just a tint of horror] He had retreated back into his mind, allowing his yami to take over. darkish FINALLY COMPLETED
1. Part One

A/N : Yo, everyone! It's another one of my ideas. Heh. I gotta stop getting these ideas! Bleh... well... it's another dedication fic! Hah... and it has TWO parts, for once. Enjoy, ne? 

Title : Fading Light and Dark  
Written by : Misori Chan  
Genre : Romance/Horror(ish) (only in part 2...)  
Rated : PG-13 for blood, masochism, etc.  
Warnings : Shonen ai (boyxboy content), DARK, CONFUSION ahead, could be considered Anzu bashing ahead  
Spoilers : None  
Pairings : Yami x Yuugi (of course! XP)  
Disclaimer : Misori Chan does not own Yugioh therefore... therefore... I have no idea. 

This fic is dedicated to a wonderful friend and writer... **Pharaoh Atemu's Angel** (Tange)! 

Note : This thing practically has NO _real_ plot. It's _supposed_ to confuse you and cause you to ask questions, wonder about the details I leave out. But mostly... it's just for fun...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Yuugi's POV 

Lately, I've been depressed. 

I don't why but it's a feeling I've been trying to repress, hold inside me and pretend doesn't exist. 

But it _does_. 

And that's the problem. 

End Yuugi's POV 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Yuugi! What are you saying...?" 

"I'm saying... I don't want to be your friend anymore, Anzu. I don't want to be anyone's friend..." Cerulean eyes widened. 

"Y-you don't mean it!" 

"But I do..." 

Anzu puffed her cheeks, eyes set ablaze with a sudden distaste. 

_Slap!_

"Snap out of it, Yuugi!" she yelled, body shaking from the slap she landed on Yuugi. Amethyst eyes stared back at her, shock evident in those pools. Yuugi raised a hand slowly up to his cheek, grazing it with merely two fingers and began to trace along the red mark. "T-this isn't like you..." 

Something inside of Yuugi snapped, something buried deep within his heart that had been wanting for so long to escape and be free. "You know nothing about me!" he hissed, glaring dangerously at her. "Nothing!" 

For a moment, there was nothing but silence. Plain, old silence. Then Yuugi's eyes took a look of daze, shifting into ruby ones momentarily. He had retreated back into his mind, allowing his yami to take over. No longer did he wish to be around Anzu, or any of his other friends. 

_Disappear..._

_Slap!_

"Now you know what it's like to be slapped by a _friend_," the cruel voice spoke with malice. "Not a very nice feeling is it, _Anzu_?" 

From afar, Jou and Honda watched without making a move, astonished by the scene being displayed. 

"Yuugi has no need for you. Any of you." 

"B-but we're his friends..." 

"He's right Anzu." The brunette gasped. "I don't need you. I don't need any of you..." 

_I'm tired of this, tired of it all. I'm tired of you always being_ there, _just_ there_. I don't know why but... I can't stand it anymore. Any of this..._

"Yuugi... no. You can't... you don't mean..." 

"I do." 

"No, Yuugi!" Anzu reached out to grab Yuugi's arm but it was too late. He was already gone. 

"Don't ever touch Yuugi!" Yami yelled, pulling _his_ arm out of her grasp. He turned around and started to walk away from the group, ruby irises focused only on reaching home. Not once did he look back nor did he feel remorse in his actions. 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Alone in their _shared_ soul room they sat, both leaning against each other, their backs against the other's. 

"They don't understand me..." 

"They don't understand you. They can't. You don't even understand yourself..." 

"I don't... understand." 

"But I understand you..." 

"Only you." 

"But I can't tell you..." 

"Why?" 

"Because... I can't. Yuugi, do you want to leave here?" 

"Leave?" 

"Yes..." 

"Sure. Why not." 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ruby eyes narrowed while scrutinizing the petite figure of Yuugi. "No, this simply won't do," Yami mumbled to himself. "It just won't." 

"Y-yami...?" 

"Hmm..." 

From a rack beside them, Yami grabbed a piece of clothing and handed it to Yuugi. "Here. Take this and the other one, and go change." 

"E-eh!?" 

"Go!" he ushered. 

After a few minutes of waiting, the door of the changing room slowly opened, Yuugi emerging in his new attire soon after. "So..." he whispered. "What... do you think?" 

Yami stared, his mouth nearly drooling at the sight. His hikari was dressed in some _very_ short shorts, a tank top that stopped an inch above his belly button and a sleeveless trench coat that reached his knees. Best of all, it was black and leather, his favorite kind of clothing. "Beautiful," he breathed out. 

Yami turned to the cashier close to them and nodded. "We'll take it." 

Once they were out the store along with Yuugi dressed in his new clothes, the two look alike linked hands, their grip on each other tight and strong with unwillingness to let go. Yuugi gazed up at yami. Somehow the ancient pharaoh had discovered a way to gain his own physical body and they had set off, leaving no traces of them ever leaving the town of Domino. 

It didn't matter where they went. What mattered was they were together and nothing was going to change it. Nothing. 

"Yami...?" 

"Yes, Yuugi?" 

"Why did you have to buy me new clothes...?" Yami stopped and smirked, twisting his body to meet the curious glance of the innocent one. One calloused finger lifted the boy's cheek to meet his eye level. 

"Because... I like to see my aibou dressed like this..." he whispered huskily, voice lined with lust. "Of course... if aibou does not like it... then--" 

"No! I like it! I was just... wondering. That's all... really..." 

"Hmm." 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Yuugi's POV 

My mother once told me when I was young... 

That you stop caring once you grow up. 

But that doesn't matter. 

'Cause I've got Yami... 

End Yuugi's POV 

_Lately, I've been depressed._  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A/N : Yes, it's supposed to make hardly any sense, have no absolute point and confuse you. XD Blame it on the daydreaming I tend to do... /shakes head/ 

But still, I'd appreciate any review! 'Cause there's a second part to this. XD (And it's longer!) Thanks for reading! 

-Miso 


	2. Part Two

A/N : I am full of nonsense. Now go read! :3 

Oh and yes, I forgot to mention... 

Happy belated birthday, Tange! This is after all... dedicated to you _for_ your birthday. XD  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Yami's POV 

_Why_? 

Why _not_? 

But it doesn't matter. 

It doesn't matter at all. 

End Yami's POV 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Class, we have two new students today. Please welcome Yami and Yuugi..." the teacher trailed off, moving to the side to allow passage to the new students. In entered two nearly identical boys, known to us as the ex-pharaoh of Ancient Egypt and the King of Games whom originally came from the city Domino. But no one there knew that. 

It wasn't one of the big cities in Japan, but one of those much smaller village type of place. Still, a high school _is_ a high school and being new students to one causes big commotions. Yuugi glanced around the class nervously, eyes scanning for any familiar faces. But who was he kidding? 

There would be no one there he'd recognize. He had left _everything_ behind. Not necessarily _the_ everything, but everything else. A hand gripped his shoulder reassuringly, the same calloused fingers he had been holding before now gently massaging his shoulders, relieving him of his anxieties. 

He smiled with his head set downcast, hiding his expression to the new people he'd yet to become friends with, though he doubt he would want to. It wasn't the same as before. All too confusing for him too handle, to comprehend. Why did he leave? 

_It doesn't matter... _

Why doesn't it, Yami...? 

Because... I'm here. 

It doesn't matter? 

No. 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Why do these things happen...? _

Why does the heart lie? 

What happens when you die...? 

"It doesn't matter..." 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Yuugi! Yuugi! Wait up!" Two heads turned around at the call. Yuugi, the shorter of the two, smiled gingerly at the red haired girl running toward him and his other. She stopped in front of them, hands rested on her knees and panted for much needed oxygen. "So... so... want to have lunch together?" 

It was an innocent gesture at friendship but Yuugi felt Yami's rage, his anger pointed particularly at 'Rei'. As quick as he possibly could come up with a reason, Yuugi excused himself, claiming that he wanted to spend time with his other. 

His other. 

Rei didn't know what it meant but it sounded pretty intimate to her. She realized her mistake and gladly backed down. It wasn't her position to try and become friends with Yuugi, not when he was more concerned about his _other_. 

_Don't try to be nice... _

Stop pretending... 

This shell is not as innocent and naive as its exterior pretends to be. 

"Yuugi?" 

"Yes, Yami?" 

"Let's go." 

"Okay." 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Ne... Yami..." 

"What?" 

"Are you angry?" 

"Angry? No, Yuugi. I am not angry..." 

"I see..." 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sounds of clothes rustling was what woke up Yuugi. He slowly sat up on the bed, head turning to the right to see what the problem was. "Yami? ... What... what are you doing?" 

"Waking up to make breakfast..." 

"Oh?" 

Yuugi frowned, eyebrows drawn together in thought. Something was wrong, _very_ wrong. He could feel it. With no further thoughts, two hands found their way to Yami's face, gently cupping it. "Is it because of yesterday?" Crimson hues darkened as the elder forced on a smile. 

"No..." 

"It's because of _her_, isn't it? It's because of Rei that you're--" 

"No..." 

Yuugi's hand dropped to his side dejectedly. "It is..." 

"No." 

Scrambling to the desk beside their bed, the smaller one picked up the knife laid on top of it. He held his arm in front of him and slashed it, eyes clenched shut and body shaking from the pain. Yami was immediately beside him and embraced him. He disposed of the knife and sniffed the air, wrinkling his nose at the scent of blood. 

Yuugi smiled and snuggled closer to his other. "It is." 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_What's going on? _

What's happening? 

I don't understand... 

But it doesn't matter... 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Meet me on the balcony. **

Yuugi 

Rei stared dubiously at the note in her hand as she stepped up the stairs to the top of the school. Why would Yuugi want to meet up with her? Especially not after yesterday... 

She sighed deep and long. Things just couldn't get anymore confusing and complicated for her. She finally reached the door and turned the knob, squinting when a wind rushed There in front of her stood Yuugi... alone. Strange... she had expected his... _other_ to be there with him. 

"Yuugi?" she called out softly. 

"Oh, Rei-chan! I'm glad you decided to come! I was really starting to think you wouldn't come!" the short teen exclaimed, rushing over to hug Rei. 

Rei was surprised to say the least, tensing at the contact. This was different. "Yuugi? W-what's going on...?" 

"Hehe." Yuugi let go of her, backing away by a few steps. "I just wanted to talk to you... that's all..." 

"About what?" 

"Nothing really... just..." 

"Just...?" 

Suddenly, Yuugi's eyes changed to a much darker hue, one resembling that of his other. Blood red eyes glared at her, the smile and friendliness previously shown gone. Rei stuttered and backed up against the door. "J-just... what... Yuugi?" 

"Just... nothing," the other Yuugi mumbled. He grinned at her. Before she could question his motives again, shadows surrounded her, pulling her down until... nothing. 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Two silhouettes stood above one of the tall buildings of the city, their eyes looking down at everyone. Above them, the stars and moon shone with an odd glint. One of them, known as Yami, smiled and patted his other, Yuugi, gently on the head. "It'll be okay, little one. As long as I'm here..." 

"Nothing else will matter..." finished Yuugi. He held onto the elder more tightly, wrapping his arms around him possessively. 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Yami's POV 

Sometimes you wonder... 

What are the important things in life... 

And how much do they worth to you... 

But it doesn't matter. 

End Yami's POV 

_Why not?_  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A/N : Yay! I finished! Now, wasn't that fun? I'm sorry if you have questions but I wrote this story to be like that. XD 

Review Replies  
_Ril_ : You really think so? Hehehe... I wouldn't really call this fic... _cute_ but hey! Whatever floats your boat... XD 

_Pharaoh Atemu's Angel_ : Yay! Mesa glad you like it! That's the point really. The leather part... hehe. Good good. Anyway, happy belated birthday, Tange! 

_SilverWing147_ : Do you know how long I've waited to reply to you? All those reviews you gave me. /sighs/ I LOVE YOU TOO! Thank you! 

_Ryou Kitsune_ : Hehehe... I hope you still liked it! 

_SnowIce_ : Woot! Confusion! Doesn't it rock? I'm glad you like. 

_I-love-bakura1489_ : Hehe... I'm amazed by the amount of people who are not confused. But I'm glad either way. This is fluff? O.o 

_loathed wolf spirit_ : /huggles you/ How are you dear? Are things going well? And I hope this fic has er... brightened your day somewhat! I love you! 

_cute-little-Yugi_ : O.o Ehehehehe... wow. You're not an Anzu fan, are you? 

_xamosy_ : It is? Yay! I'm actually proud of this one. Scary... 

_Anime Crazed_ : Hahahaha... thanks. I take that as a compliment! Eh... Yuugi is such a mystery... 

_Misura_ : MISURA! /tackle glomps/ You won't believe how happy I am to know that you reviewed not one but a few of my fics! I WORSHIP YOU!!! And... thank you. XD I'll try! 

_treana_ : It's meant to be confusing! Hehe... wow... someone likes my writing. /bows/ Thank you! 

_Mafdet-TK_ : XD Glad it is! Well written? /blushes/ Hehehe... 

_a song for jeffrey_ : Thank you! I'm so glad you think it's good! 

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews! /bows/ Bye for now! 

-Miso 


	3. Part Three

A/N : Well, I wasn't planning on continuing this story. But since some of you asked, I'll add this LAST chapter. Yes, that's right. No more after this... understand? Please don't ask me to continue it.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_I'm scared. I'm... scared._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: 

Step by step, Yuugi made his way up the stairs, pausing a few times to allow his other to catch up. The ex-pharaoh was surprisingly slow and he couldn't help but tease him for it. "Oi, hurry you, Yami-chan!" 

"Shut up you." Yami stilled for a few seconds, using the time to regain his regular breathing. 

Yuugi had been practically skipping up the stairs, jumping up two steps for each of his step. Deciding that his smaller version had had too much amusement for his own good, Yami raced up the stairs and caught up with the other boy. Catching him by the arm, the elder pulled him close to his chest, wrapping his arms around him in a tight grip. 

"What do you say now, Yuugi?" he whispered huskily into the younger one's ear, his hot breathe tickling the little one's sensitive skin. A small giggle erupted from Yuugi's pale lips. 

"You win!" he forfeited in between giggles. 

"Who says it was a game?" 

"Eh?" Before much further could be said, Yami pulled his lighter side into a chaste kiss. Once finished with his 'torture', he let him go, eyes glittered with mock arrogance. He spent a good five minutes gazing intently at Yuugi's dazed and blissful expression, smirking all the while. Amethyst irises slowly regained their original state, switching to a darker shade. 

"You're not supposed to distract me, Yami-chan!" whined the young teen, crossing his arms in a huff. 

An eyebrow rose in faux surprise. "Oh... I'm not?" the other chuckled, putting on his best innocent look. Yuugi shook his head in a rush and simply returned to his earlier task, reaching the balcony to spend some time alone with his darker half. 

"Forget it. Let's go, Yami-chan!" Thus, the cycle of skipping and labored breathing was renewed. But the elder wouldn't go without something in return first. As quick as possible, Yami linked hands with his lover, allowing himself to be literally dragged up the steps. 

The duo made their way up the staircase, hand in hand, enjoying the tranquil silence. When they reached the door, Yami took the duty of a gentleman and willingly opened it for Yuugi, earning himself another small giggle. He had grown to adore that delightful sound made by his love. With his arms spread, the crimson eyed one bowed. "You first." 

"Thank you." Another giggle. 

Unexpectedly, there was already someone there; a girl to be exact. Yuugi looked at his other to see his reaction. He hoped that the elder wasn't _too_ angry. Yami was the one who wanted to spend time together the most, though he hid with lack of interest. Even so, the tri-color haired teen could still tell he was a bit irked. He winced in apprehension at his own thoughts, mentally praying that his partner wouldn't explode. 

Just in case, he grabbed the other's arm and held onto it firmly. "Who are you? What are... why are you here?" Yuugi spoke first, hoping to calm his tensed lover. 

The girl looked up, shocked by the voice. The pair noticed that her eyes were read and puffy, not to mention her face was tear-stained. She had obviously been crying. _But why?_

Yuugi dropped the arm in his possession and walked over to her, careful not to cause her alarm. Kneeling beside her, he took her hand and held it with his own two hands reassuringly. "Are you okay? What happened?" he asked. The nameless girl opened her mouth, trying her best to force coherent words out. 

"You...... you..." 

"What... me?" 

"You're... Yuugi. 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: 

"I'm scared, Yami." 

"Don't worry about it, Yuugi." 

"Still... she seemed so... sad..." 

"She'll be fine after a while." 

"I hope so." 

_"You're Yuugi." _

"You know me?" 

"No... it's just my friend Rei did. But... Rei's... she's not well. I don't know what happened to her..." 

"Oh." Yuugi dropped her hand dejectedly. "So--" 

"Rei liked you. Did you know? She **really** liked you." 

"I..." 

"You didn't give her a chance. Until... until that day..." 

"I... I..." Yami frowned. He didn't like where this was going. His koibito was having a hard time with the situation. Yet, he couldn't stop it; didn't want to stop it. 

"What... did you say to her? She's not talking anymore..." 

"I'm... sorry." 

"What for? She never really stood a chance, not a when you have **him**," the girl looked over at Yami, eyes darkening when met with the ruby red pools. "Not a single chance..." 

Head downcast, Yuugi fiddled with his fingers. "Look... I'm really sorry..." He stood up, followed by Yami. 

"No, you're not. I can tell." He offered her a hand, showing her a sympathetic smile. "I'm... really sorry." She stared at the hand for a while, hesitant and dubious. "... What?" For a while, he watched her, trying to read into her mind. "... Are you afraid?" 

"No... no... no. No... I'm not." 

"Still..." 

"It's okay, Yuugi." A sigh reached Yami's ears, bringing him to worry over his aibou. Smiling reassuringly, he rubbed circles on the little one's back. "How about we go somewhere? Get your mind off things." 

"Sure." 

Yami and Yuugi continued on their way, stopping again when they felt a presence following them, unlike the others who were just walking pass them through day by day life. He should have known. Not many people in the world were ready to accept their relationship, feeling that it was 'wrong'. 

Who was to say that it was wrong or not? Yami glared at nothing in particular, gathering his shadow powers. He turned around, eyes wandering through the many faces in the crowd, picking out the most suspicious one. 

_Who was to say it was wrong?_

"Yuugi..." 

"Eh?" 

"Hurry up over to that alley." Yuugi nodded and linked hands with the elder; squeezing it gently. The two moved quickly, dodging people in their way and finally reached their destination. Yami leaned against a wall and pulled his other into a protective embrace. They stilled to listen to the footsteps, intent on the irregular one. Running footsteps were heard coming closer and closer to their hiding place... 

Yami grinned and looked into his love's deep and expressive eyes. "Are you afraid?" he murmured, kissing the little one's forehead. 

"No, of course not. Why would I be?" 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: 

Somewhere else in the small town, Rei's friend was making her way home, her walking pattern odd. In her tightly fisted right hand was a small piece of paper. She had found it in Rei's hand when she found her shaky friend on the balcony. She had been mumbling things under her breathe, fearful and sweaty. The girl had never read the words on the paper but after the 'confrontation' with Yuugi that day... 

Taking a deep breathe, she brought the paper up to her eye level. Dark green eyes stared, widening a fraction at the words written in an ink color very similar to blood. 

_**Are you afraid?**_

End

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A/N : No more! Oy ya... anyway, thanks for the reviews. Um... since fanfiction dot net's ('cause it'll just erase if I use abbreviations) strict now... I'm going to start being on the safe side. All review replies will be in my profile, at the bottom. I will get rid of them after a week. So, go there! xD 


End file.
